


无效药

by Blackit



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackit/pseuds/Blackit
Summary: 存档
Relationships: 杀凛, 杀无生/凛雪鸦





	无效药

“……相反地，生命的目标必定是事物的一种古老的状态，一种最原始的状态；生物体在某一时期已经离开了这种状态，并且它正在竭力通过一条迂回曲折的道路挣扎着回复到这种状态中去。如果我们把这个观点……

“……视作真理的话，那么，我们将不得不承认，‘一切生命的最终目标乃是死亡’。

“而且回顾历史可以发现，‘无生命的东西乃是先于有生命的东西而存在的’……”

杀无生走进卧室的时候，凛雪鸦正在读这本书，要睡不睡地咕哝出声来。午后的日影透过暖色的窗纱爬到他身上，光晕像一层透明的茧，令他看上去好似一只翅膀湿润的蝴蝶。蝴蝶正蛰伏在梦境的边界，懒洋洋地招摇它的触须。这是一件美的造物，可惜庄无生庄无生不懂得欣赏美，抵达南美的飓风正从海面掀起，他正忙着弄清一件事，一件将它——以一种毫无美感的方式——从虚幻中攫走的事。

比以前好多了，是不是，嗯？他听见自己说。至少没再拿刀子往手腕内侧比划。

烫金的“超越唯乐原则”闪了一闪，尚来不及向后世广布真理，就被无情掷向铺着厚绒毯的地板，就连大部头本该掷地有声的遗言也只迸出一声沉闷的钝响。

嗒。

时针走了一格。

凛雪鸦抬起眼睛，鸽血红的虹膜通透而浅近，像晚霞下洋流迟缓的海湾，而缩小的、仿佛只专注凝视一人的漆黑瞳孔是海底的休眠火山。杀无生知道那不过是因为阳光实在太刺眼了；但他享受错觉，享受这种本能与理智相抗的微妙平衡。

恰是你的理智要你杀死它。他听见凛雪鸦轻笑着说。

不，不是他。

凛雪鸦没有说出口，可他也并不无辜。他只需温柔地注视他——甚至不必让逡巡的目光抚遍他的每一寸皮肤——就足以让理智对自己宣判死刑。杀无生无意识地舔着嘴唇。现在，他要为枉死的理智讨回公道了。

凛雪鸦叹息着，无可奈何地接纳了他。“记仇……”他抱怨道。这可不能怪杀无生，谁叫他是个前科累累的惯犯？但真奇怪——他就像胎儿一样蜷缩在红丝绒的子宫里，亲吻他时，却像母亲抚慰她的孩子。杀无生知道自己在对方眼里是什么：一个还没过口唇期[footnoteRef:1][1]的惹人怜爱的婴儿。棒极了。他恶狠狠地压上去，蛇一样绞住它的猎物。

舌头先于肉体交媾。嘴唇被两片软玉紧紧贴住的滋味妙不可言，与此同时一种毒素从交缠的唇齿迅速感染，沿着口腔渗入血管，在唤起短暂的狂欢后敲骨吸髓，将他的每一丝呼吸都据为己有。

——不消说，他从他嘴里也尝到了同样的东西。

“那么缺爱吗？”结束时凛雪鸦推了他一下，气喘吁吁地笑着，“你该再去找个床伴。”他用指节征询似的在隆起的裤头上叩了两下，随即不请自入，堂而皇之地闯了空门。杀无生立刻截住了它。他仍盯视着那双意味深长的探究的眼。

如果有人企图从凛雪鸦的眼神里看出些什么，那是徒劳。玻璃一样的眼睛诚实且如一地扮演着玻璃的角色：当你凝视他的时候他也在对面默默凝视你，而当你找寻自己的倒影时你也确能找到自己。

一层情绪像水银镀层一样覆上他的眼球。这一次，也许有什么不同了。

凛雪鸦有病。他们都有病——绝症。当他们还在物色彼此的时候就该意识到了。病入膏肓后就懒得再折腾，若说有什么能让他心甘情愿地待在他身边，、或者让他毫无芥蒂地留他在身边，答案无非如此。

可用病患和解药来形容他们的关系就显得过于温情了，瘾君子还更贴切些——毕竟他们早过了尚需要遮羞布矫饰的阶段。

杀无生见过那种病发作的样子。大多数人的戒断反应都很难看，疯狂而燥郁。凛雪鸦不一样。他只安静地读一本书或干脆偎在他身边什么也不干。但他知道他正在死去，安静地、由内而外地腐烂。见过刚死不久的尸体吗？他们有着同样浑浊的空洞的眼珠。而当他拥吻他、爱抚他、使用他时，就好像重新为他注入生命力。

“没事的。这里没有病。”第一次的时候，杀无生按着那处狂乱躁动的心口，不断低声劝慰着；而凛雪鸦失神地看向空无一物的天花板，仿佛一个快要淹死在浴缸里的人，无孔不入的水流是他的爱——他正被另一个人的爱意侵犯、蛀蚀。这堕落的天性、无瑕中的裂缝！杀无生承认他为此怦然心动。

也许在凛雪鸦眼中这更像一场利益互换：他供给他生命力，相应的地，也从他身上拿走一些别的东西。为此他破例允许杀无生索取他，允许他把划破船舷的暗礁幻视成瀚海绿洲，允许他饮鸩止渴。是疼痛予他生的实感，可读音为“爱”的、飘飘然的麻醉又赐他豁免。他知道，每多索取一点就离他曾见过的、伊甸园一样的仙境更远一步。可他控制不了——他醉生梦死、贪得无厌地索取他。

面对挥霍无度的指控他们向来只有一句抗辩——那又不是必需品。总有一些事情塞浦琳[footnoteRef:2][2]也无能为力。希望、信任、肾上腺素……跟那些东西比起来，爱不过是廉价的替代品——一支安慰剂，谁也不曾期待会因此短暂地获救。

可最终又都无可避免地对它上瘾。

杀无生摸上仍在吞咽的喉咙，顺着气管的软骨一节节摸下去，并在第三指的地方找到一道细小的、凸起的疤。

凛雪鸦笑着躲他的手。“你生气了？”又仿佛很惊喜似的摸着他的脸，“真的生气了……要吃了我吗？还是要杀我——跟那次一样？”他跪坐起来，身体一直前倾，直到跌进杀无生的怀里。他抓着他的手重新搭上自己的脖子，被虎口钳制的脉搏跃跃欲试，似乎很期待被扼住或是干脆拧断。

正是他说的“那次”在脖子上留下了这道丑陋的标记，永恒且不可逆地。杀无生清楚地记得那是个阴云密布的下午，闷雷在沸腾的天空仓皇流窜，滚水似的闪电沿着落地窗蜿蜒而下，在近地的云层中炸出绚烂的银色火花。那时候的凛雪鸦还没有完全认清自己的处境，在没有像猫一样爬上工作桌上把所有文件扫到地上、并要求杀无生在废墟中跟他做爱的那些时候，时常陷入一种清醒的恍惚，夹着裁纸刀的手就好像正试图用刀片丈量血管的粗细。杀无生熟悉上面分布的每一根蓝色的血管，如同熟悉河流的走向。他也好奇洪水决堤的末日灾象吗？

第一道惊雷落下时，他终于发现了在门口冷冷注视自己的杀无生。白炽灯光一样的闪电下，凛雪鸦的脸色苍白而惊慌。他好像刚刚意识到自己在做什么，握刀的手往背后藏，急于撇清杀人未遂的罪名。谁都明白在那种情境下该做什么。杀无生一步步逼近。一股冲动驱使他从凛雪鸦手中夺走刀，然后划向他的咽喉。

第二道惊雷落下时，开始有鲜血淋淋漓漓地从那道小口子中涌出，在锁骨中央汇成一滩红色的小水洼后继续打湿衬衣的领口。裁纸刀很锋利，他下手也并不轻，所幸刚好避开了气管和动脉——只是刚好吗？鬼使神差地，他伸出舌头舔了那道伤痕。他亲手划出的伤痕。猩红沾唇的一刹那复仇的喜悦犹如冲破瓶盖的汽水，甜腻腻地污染了他的心头。凛雪鸦惊愕了一瞬，又迅速冷静，掰过他的头说人的唾液里有上亿种细菌，不想我就这么死掉的话就快去拿碘酒和纱布。

直到第三道闪电劈开云翳，他的手脚才开始发凉。太危险了……但并不是因为他差点杀死了自己的爱人，而是出于一种夺权的快意。杀无生确信有那么一刻，他确实想要毁掉他。帮他解脱吗？不是。但也并非纯粹的破坏欲——比那更复杂些。也许……也许这又是一场交易：他得到掌生握死的优越感，而对方得到近乎自毁的罪恶快感。

只是这样吗？谁都知道仇恨是无可更改的事实，毁灭欲在折磨彼此的拉锯中始终占领上风，那是刻在人类基因中的暴虐——一种原始本能。如果只是这样，他为什么不干脆杀了他？

我可以杀了他，杀无生想，我应该杀了他，这样他的一切——肉体、灵魂、割裂两者的权力——就都完全属于我了。是什么救了他一命？

温热的脖颈还在手下战栗，明明白白地告诉他这一回，他依然有这种权力。但当掌心的血管惊跳般鼓动着、当两种脉搏隔着两层薄薄的皮肤混在一处时，病毒一样的柔情随着呼吸蔓延传播。

他想起在某个长途跋涉的雨夜探来的一双臂膀，雨刷器一样扫走了噩梦啐上挡风玻璃的涎，又像融融暖气将他抱拢。跟着我，头顶那个声音轻柔而专断地说着，在漫长而昏沉的晕车夜路中亮起一盏独属他的灯牌。趋光的本能教他不舍得放手。

还有什么？他想起听说过的一种鸟，自出生起就一直飞呀飞，因为没有脚，它一辈子只能下地一次，那一次就是它死的时候。若有机会，倦鸟会选择那处翘首以盼的旧林作为自己的安息之地吗？他忽然分不清窝在身旁昏昏欲睡的温热肉体和乖驯栖上肩头酣眠的飞鸟有什么区别。

那句话是对的——“人的内心，既求生，也求死；既追逐光明，也追逐黑暗；既渴望爱，有时候却又近乎自毁地浪掷手中的爱。人的心中好像一直有一片荒芜的夜地，留给那个幽暗又寂寞的自我。”现在那片漆黑空旷之地蓦地闯入了飞鸟的振翅声和萤火的幽然冷光。只要曾有一刻，任性的无脚鸟找到了小憩的枝头，漂泊的旅人找到了他的路灯，归宿或是牢笼、阳关道或是不归路，又有什么要紧？

杀人再救人、伤害他再治愈他，那时候他不清楚这矛盾意味着什么。但没关系，现在他知道了；是聊胜于无的安慰剂终于起效了，与毁灭相对的另一种本能在他们的血液里缓释。瞎猫撞上死耗子，庸医难得开良方。

他不知道他是不是也感觉到了同样的东西。他相信他感觉到了同样的东西。

直到现在他才后知后觉地想到，道疤痕就像一道佐证，证明他们对彼此的刻板印象终于出现裂痕。一个隐在迷雾中的答案直白地摆在了他的面前。不过何必急于推倒柏林墙；一指头捅穿窗户纸太煞风景了，慢慢围剿才有况味，不是吗？

这样想着，他向他亮出獠牙。

“你在试探我吗？”他掐着凛雪鸦的喉咙问。

凛雪鸦没有回答——更有可能是没法回答。可他得意闪烁的、勾起无限遐思的眼神分明在挑衅：尽管猜测吧，你尽可以从我身上得到一切苦苦追寻的答案——只要你敢相信。

狡猾却又诚恳，有些人一贯如此。

于是杀无生决定放弃揣度。再说——何妨让理性向欲望投降呢？

杀无生把他抱坐在腿上，就着这个姿势弯腰从地上捡起那本书，随手翻了几页，再抬头时面上似笑非笑。“我们把性本能转变成爱的本能……爱的本能从生命一产生时便开始起作用了。它作为一种生的本能来对抗死的本能。”他轻声念道，“正是通过爱欲这个机构，指向外部世界的破坏性本能才从自身发生转向。”

凛雪鸦僵住了，他惊疑不定地转过头，想从他手中把书抢走。

杀无生强硬地捏起他的下巴，把书举高了些，继续贴着他的耳朵轻声细语：“而在性的本能中有一种施虐的成分……后来施虐本能分离出来，为了生殖目的，开始具有制服性对象以达到性行为的作用……凡在最初的施虐倾向没有经过缓和或混合的地方，我们就会发现，在性生活中存在着人们所熟悉的、那种既爱又恨的矛盾状况。”

凛雪鸦挣扎起来，向前爬去，但杀无生早就揽上了他的腰，把他牢牢困在臂弯里。“书是新的，‘死亡本能’这几页的翻阅痕迹却明显到我一翻开就能找到，页角有折痕，有些词句下有指甲划过的刻印……鉴于种种线索，我是否可以合理地推测：凛雪鸦先生，您根本没有在认真读书，您在开头的一举一动，除了故意博取我的关注外，不做他想？”

当一个人对你用敬称而你明确知道他毫无敬意时，那就是讽刺。他警觉地绷直了背，下一秒就惊叫着软化在腰间揉动的火热的手掌中。

晚了，潮乎乎的吐息已经濡湿了他的颈侧。“那么，我假设您已经做好了承受代价的准备——

“Meine libido. ”[footnoteRef:3][3]

嗒。

时针走了一格。

[1]口唇期：约从出生到1.5岁的婴儿，靠吮吸、咀嚼、吞咽、咬等口腔活动，获得快感与满足。接下来几个时期分别是：肛门期、性器期、潜伏期与生殖期。

[2]塞浦琳：即希腊神话中的阿芙洛狄忒，罗马神话中的维纳斯，爱与美的女神。选择这个别称是因为《希波吕托斯》里的一句诗：“Cyprian, Cyprian, is thine alone!（塞浦琳，塞浦琳，是你独自君临万众！）”用在这里有点讽刺。

[3]“Meine libido”：德语，“我的性欲。”Libido，这里的性不是指生殖意义上的性，泛指一切身体器官的快感，由弗洛伊德提出，亦称“欲力”、“性力”、“心力”。


End file.
